This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project builds on advances in cognitive-behavioral therapy (cue-exposure/extinction therapy) in conjunction with pharmacotherapy to investigate the use of glycinergic drugs to accelerate extinction of cocaine-seeking behavior and to reduce relapse to cocaine self-administration. The approach serves as a transitional interface for development of effective pharmacological adjuncts to extinction therapy.